


Hurts Like Paper Knives

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Love You Sammy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene if Wincest was a thing when Dean had that heart problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts Like Paper Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 12 Faith

He could feel his heart beating slower.

It was exhausting, standing sitting, talking, everything. He was putting all his energy into staying alive, and he knew that Sam could see how tired he was.

"Dean."

Dean slowly raised his head from where it rested on his arms, and stared at Sam who sat expectantly on the bed. Dean huffed. "What?"

"Your eyes are drooping. Come lay down with me, take a nap."

Dean crossed his arms like a child. "M'not a toddler, Sam. I'm fine."

Sam rolled his eyes and stood, making his way to Dean and hauling him up. "C'mon, Dean. Don't be stubborn." Dean growled in his throat as Sam lead him to the bed and gently pushed him down.

"No, Sam. I told you that I-"

Dean was interrupted as Sam slid in next to him as wrapped his arms around him, Dean's head resting over Sam's heart. The strong beats made Dean yawn sleepily. He cuddled closer, making one more half-hearted attempt to protest.

"I don't-"

"Please Dean. Just humor me. Please.

Dean fell asleep, the pain in his chest letting up just a little.

 


End file.
